Aishiteru, Kujosenpai!
by eLmaoo
Summary: ..  Aku tidak pernah mengerti jalan fikirannya. Ia  dengan sorot matanya yang tajam selalu memandang ke arahku. Orang-orang bilang, senyuman Kujo-senpai dan sorotan matanya benar-benar mematikan, tapi menurutku tidak sama sekali. YAOI KUJODOMA RnR please


****(/=_=)/ eLmaoo \(=_=\)****

**Aishiteru, Kujo-senpai! **** eLmaoo**

**Hanakimi/Hanazakari no kimitachi E **** Hisaya Nakaja**

**Rated: T+**

**Pairing: KujoXKadoma **

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Warnings: maybe OOC for****―****Kujo. The color of miss typ(o), a bit of lime(?) tehee~**

'**key, Ready to read?**

**Here we gooooooo~**

****(/=_=)/ eLmaoo \(=_=\)****

**..**

_**Even if I can't see you, I can feel you.**_

_**Even your love and even your happiness.**_

_**In the end, I've shown you off again.**_

_**Regretully, regretfully I'm like this.**_

_**..**_

Aku tidak pernah mengerti jalan fikirannya. Ia──dengan sorot matanya yang tajam selalu memandang ke arahku. Orang-orang bilang, senyuman Kujo-senpai dan sorotan matanya benar-benar mematikan, tapi menurutku tidak sama sekali, Kujo-senpai selalu memberiku senyuman yang hangat dan matanya saat memperhatikanku selalu lembut. Seperti saat ini, ia menatapku dengan lembut sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Kau kemana saja? Kenapa tidak datang ke dojo?"

Aku menunduk dan menggeleng, tak memberikan penjelasan apapun padanya. Kami sedang berada di gedung barat, tepatnya di taman belakang Osaka Gakuen, dan kini aku sedang terduduk di bangku taman dengan Kujo-senpai yang masih berdiri di hadapanku.

"Kenapa lagi? Apa kau diejek lagi, Kadoma?"

Kujo-senpai mengambil posisi duduk di sebelahku. Tapi aku tetap tidak menatapnya. Entah mengapa, Kujo-senpai selalu tahu dimana keberadaanku―sama seperti sosoknya yang selalu tertangkap oleh ekor mataku. Ia juga selalu mengerti apa yang terjadi padaku, seperti seorang kakak? atau―

"Kadoma, tatap mataku."

Suara itu begitu lembut, membujuk namun sedikit memerintah. Dan aku menurutinya..

Kulihat ia yang tersenyum, ah.. jantungku berisik! Aku juga merasakan wajahku menjadi hangat.. umh~ selalu seperti ini, makanya aku tidak mau menatap wajahnya. Kujo-senpai selalu membuatku berdebar.

"Kujo-senpai.."

Aku merasakan pandanganku memudar, ada genangan air yang menghalangi fokus mataku. Dan genangan air itu terjatuh dan mengalir menelusuri lekuk wajahku. Melihatku seperti ini, Kujo-senpai terdiam dengan pandangan yang sulit kuartikan. Ia memalingkan wajahnya sebentar dan kulihat kupingnya yang memerah.

Sesaat kemudian, ia kembali menatapku.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Kujo-senpai menghapus air mataku yang meleleh dan tak kunjung berhenti. Aku tahu, aku terlihat cengeng, tapi entah mengapa hanya di depan Kujo-senpai saja aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku. Kujo-senpai selalu membuatku nyaman..

"ukh―hiks.. aku―tadi adikku datang ke―hiks─sini.. dan katanya―hiks, aku tidak.. boleh pulang kalau―hiks! Tubuhku masih tidak berkembang juga.."

Alasan bodoh. Mungkin kalian kira itu alasan bodoh. Tapi bagiku―itu sangat sangat sangaat menyakitkan. Adikku sendiri memakiku dan melarangku untuk pulang kerumah, dan sebenarnya―bukan itu juga, aku…

"Bohong,"

Aku tersentak, Kujo-senpai menatapku dalam ekspresinya yang datar. Ia menghapus air mataku yang masih mengalir.

"Kau bohong 'kan? Bukan itu masalah sebenarnya 'kan?"

Air mataku malah makin meleleh dengan deras. Kenapa―ia selalu tahu apa yang kusembunyikan?

"Kadoma.. kau akan dijodohkan dengan kerabatmu 'kan?"

Mataku membelalak, aku terkejut. Kenapa dia bisa tahu? Kenapa Kujo-senpai..

"…apa yang membuatmu menangis?"

Aku terdiam, kembali menunduk, dan air mataku kembali berjatuhan.

"Aku―tidak ingin.. di jodohkan―aku..hiks!"

"Kenapa?"

Tangan Kujo-senpai menggapai daguku dan menarikku untuk melihat lurus padanya. Wajah Kujo-senpai, sangat tampan. Aku tak pernah bosan melihatnya. Tubuhnya tegap dan tinggi―ia mempunyai daya tarik yang hebat, tidak seperti diriku. Kecil, pendek, lemah, dan sering dikira wanita. Walau tidak 'cantik' seperti Ashiya-senpai, tapi tetap saja―aku 'kan laki-laki!

"Jawab aku, Kadoma!"

Air mataku menetes semakin deras, wajahku panas, dan jantungku terasa berdetak dengan cepat.

"Aku―karena.. Aku─"

Jeda sejenak, aku tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-kataku. Aku malu, sangat malu!

"Aku su―mmph!"

..

Aku tersentak, bola mataku membulat, semburat merah mendominasi wajahku. Kujo-senpai―menciumku?

Ah.. aku merasa.. bibirku diapit dengan benda yang lembut, itu―bibir Kujo-senpai. Bibirnya mencumbuku dengan ganas, melumat bibirku habis-habisan hingga kurasakan ada saliva yang mau menetes. Entah sejak kapan aku menutup mataku―menikmati _French kiss _yang ia berikan padaku. Jadi ini―yang namanya ciuman?

Aku merasakan lidah Kujo-senpai yang membelai bibirku, aku tak tahu apa-apa, aku membuka mulutku dan kaget akan kehadiran otot hangat yang menyerang lidah kecilku.

Ah―apa ini? Rasanya.. enak? Waaaaaa! Apa yang aku fikirkan? Kenapa aku bisa berfikir begitu? Tapi―

"Ngh~"

Suara apa barusan? Kenapa aku bisa bersuara begitu? Aku malu! Ah.. ini memalukan!

Aku dapat merasakan lidah Kujo-senpai yang bergerak di dalam mulutku. Memelintir lidahku dengan lidahnya dan menghisapnya. Ah.. aku tidak tahu air liursiapa yang barusan kuteguk. Ah! sesak―nafasku─

"Hh..hhh.."

Kujo-senpai melepaskan ciuman mautnya, dan tersenyum. Ia membelai bibir bawahku dengan jempolnya, membersihkan saliva yang tadi menetes dan mengalir hingga ke daguku. Wajahku memerah setelah tersadar. Aku―CIUMAN PERTAMAKU DENGAN KUJO-SENPAI? lagipula―aku dan Kujo-senpai kan sama-sama laki-laki? Bagaimana bisa? Apa aku sudah menyimpang? Tidak! Bukan begitu, dari awal aku memang sudah menyukai―ah! Aku maluuu! Ini seperti hubungan Umeda-sensei, atau seperti Ashiya-senpai dengan Sano-senpai, ini―hubungan sesama lelaki 'kan? Namanya.. apa ya? _Gay? _Tidaaaak! Bukan saatnya memikirkan itu!

"Kufufu, mukamu aneh,"

Aaah! Kujo-senpai menertawakanku! Aku terlihat bodooh! Entah kapan air mataku sudah tidak mengalir lagi, Kujo-senpai..

"Kujo-senpai―"

Kulihat ia berhenti tertawa dan kembali menatapku dengan senyumannya. Ah, mukaku kembali memerah pasti. Kujo-senpai membelai rambutku lembut, aku ingin bertanya.. apa maksud dari ciuman tadi? apa―Kujo-senpai menyukaiku? Boleh aku berharap?

"Kau tidak perlu mengucapkannya, karena aku yang akan lebih dulu mengatakan kalimat itu."

Kujo-senpai mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Aku menutup mataku erat-erat. Apa ia akan menciumku lagi?

'cup'

Aku membuka mataku, aku merasakan nafas Kujo-senpai di dahiku. Kujo-senpai mencium dahiku..?

Senyum itu.. selalu senyum itu yang kulihat. Senyum yang lembut sampai-sampai terbawa mimpi. Aku menyukai senyuman Kujo-senpai.

"Aku menyukaimu, Kadoma."

Dengan suksesnya Kujo-senpai membuatku terkejut dan kini wajahku seperti air panas yang mendidih. Kata-kata itu.. benar-benar membuatku penuh..

"Ya ampun.. kau menangis lagi,"

Aku merasakan tangan Kujo-senpai yang menghapus lelehan air mataku. Aku menunduk, membuatnya kebingungan dengan responku pada kata-katanya.

"Kadoma? Apa kau..jadi jijik padaku?"

Aku menggeleng―dengan masih tetap menunduk.

"Apa kau marah gara-gara tadi aku―menciummu?"

Aku menggeleng kembali,

"Kau.. tidak suka padaku.."

Aku tersentak. Bukan! Bukannya aku tidak suka.. aku..

"Kalau begitu maaf,"

Aku melihat kakinya yang berdiri, hendak meninggalkanku yang masih menunduk. Buru-buru kutarik tangannya yang besar dengan kedua tangan kecilku.

Ia kembali jatuh terduduk dan―

_Cup_

Aku menciumnya. Hanya sekilas―namun terasa lama bagiku.

Kujo-senpai terdiam dengan matanya yang melebar. Pipiku sudah sedari tadi dipenuhi oleh semburat _peach_, aku membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Aishiteru, senpai!"

Kali ini Kujo-senpai yang terlihat sangat aneh, mukanya benar-benar memerah dan matanya membulat. Sesaat kemudian ia menyeka poninya sambil menutup mata.

"Akh―sial!"

Aku hanya diam, memerhatikan ekspresinya yang lumayan langka. Ia beralih menatap diriku.

"Kadoma, aku tidak mau tahu lagi, ini semua gara-gara kau ya.."

"Apa―ngh!"

Kujo-senpai kembali menciumku, tangan kanannya memeluk pinggangku dan tangan kirinya berada di belakang kepalaku. Biarlah.. aku hanyut dalam ciuman ini.. aku tidak mau dijodohkan, karena aku..

Suka Kujo-senpai!

**:: OWARI ::**

**eL: Pendek?**

**R: *nods***

**eL: Aneh?**

**R: sangat!**

**eL: Gaje?**

**R: banget!**

**eL: ancur?**

**R: ga usah ditanya lagi**

**OKEY! SAYA MEMANG BERSALAH KARENA MENELANTARKAN FIC LAIN, tapi****tapii****―****salahin hanakimi yang tayang di *piiip*, gara-gara ditayangin lagi, aku jadi inget sama manga-nya dan pengeen pengeeen banget bikin KujoDoma! Tadinya pengen RyoUme =3=**

**Tapi ya.. entah mengapa jadinya begini.**

**Oh ya, ceritanya disini Kadoma belom tahu kalo Mizuki cewek, jadi ya.. dikira maho? /plak**

**Yah… yang penting sekarang… REVIEW! HAYOO~ YANG UDAH BACA ****WAJIB REVIEW! **** /kicked!**

**Kalo gitu~**

**Say yes to Review~ (/=v=)/**

**Say no to flame~ (\-=-)***


End file.
